


Meeting the Mother

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You have a lunch date at an elven restaurant to meet Kandomere's mother for the first time, you're already nervous and things only go downhill from there..





	Meeting the Mother

Nervously you smooth down your dress as you step out of the car, doing your best to ensure there was not a single wrinkle in the fabric. Kandomere exits from the driver’s side and walks around to you and extends a hand towards you. You look at his hand and reach out, and taking it in your own you look up at him, a soft smile on his face, and smile back. When the two of you begin walking he says, “Don’t be so nervous.” Letting out an exasperated sigh you reply, “I’m trying, I just,” you stop sighing again, “Do you think she’ll like me?” Glancing up at him you notice he avoids eye contact for a moment. Gasping, “You hesitated,” you say. Looking down at you Kandomere says, “I’m sure my mother will love you.” 

The two of you stop in front of the restaurant and you look at the door reluctantly, feeling him squeeze your hand, you look up at him. “Everything will be fine, my love,” he says bringing your hand to his lips and kissing it. Taking a deep breath, “Alright,” you respond. He opens the door and you walk inside with Kandomere following close behind. Once inside Kandomere speaks with someone about the reservation and the two of you are escorted to a table where a gorgeous silver and blue haired elven woman is already seated.  
Her hair seems to cascade down her shoulders like a waterfall, and her face is scarcely covered with any wrinkles despite her great age. And her eyes, her eyes are sharp like a bird of prey regarding a mouse as she watches the two of you approach.  
Looking at her, your eyes dart from her to Kandomere and you can plainly see where he gets it from. She stands as the two of you near the table, extending her arms towards Kandomere.  
[“Kandomere, my son, its so good to see you,”] you hear her say to him in elvish.  
[“Good to see you too, mother,”] he replies as he hugs her and presses a kiss to her cheek. His mother then turns her attention to you. You introduce yourself and she says, “So nice to finally meet you I am Verona,” she then extends her arms towards you and you hug her, albeit a little awkwardly. She sits back down and Kandomere pulls out your chair first. You sit down and then he seats himself. When you finally glance at the menu you notice, to your dismay, that its almost entirely in elvish. Perhaps sensing your distress, Verona peers over her menu at you and says with a smirk, “Need any help dear?”  
“No I-“ you begin, “Do you need me to read it for you?” Verona asks interrupting you.  
“No, that won’t be necessary, mother” Kandomere interjects, taking your menu from you while shooting a glare at his mother. He looks at you and says, “I’m certain I already know what you want,” smiling at you. When the waiter comes to the table he takes Verona’s order first and then Kandomere orders for the both of you. When you hear him order your favorite elven dish, after the waiter leaves, you turn to Kandomere and say, “You know me so well.”  
“Of course, hermosa,” he says as he takes your hand and strokes it with his thumb. The two of you smile fondly at each other for a moment. Verona clears her throat and when you both look at her, she smiles at you.  
“So where do you work?” his mother asks you in an overly sweet tone. She continues on this line of questioning, where are you from? How did you two meet? How long have you been dating my son? Cordial in her tone and showing interest in your responses. You’re overjoyed by the time the food finally arrives; this lunch date is starting to feel like an interrogation. As you eat your meal, she finally turns her attention to Kandomere and catches up with him on everything going on in his life lately. You catch her glance out of the corner of her eye at you more than a few times during the conversation, which in turn only makes you more nervous.  
Sensing your anxiety, Kandomere slips his hand under the table and rests it on your thigh squeezing lightly. Placing your hand on top of his you feel him turn his hand to hold yours and you squeeze back, relaxing a little.  
After you finish your food Kandomere asks, “How was it?”  
“It was good,” you reply, “but not as good as when you cook it for me.” He smiles wide and kisses your hand, “Mi amor, you-“  
[“Kandomere!”] Verona shouts, standing abruptly and slamming her hands down on the table, [“how could you break your poor mother’s heart like this?”]  
[“Mother,”] he warns. [“You can’t seriously be in love with her?”] she demands. [“I am, I am in love with her,”] he shouts back at her, also standing up. You look around; everyone else in the restaurant has started to stare over at your table. Clutching your face you turn back to the argument now taking place at the table.  
[“Do you plan on marrying this girl? Having children with her? She’s not even an elf!”] his mother exclaims.  
[“What does that even matter? Is the fact that I love her not enough for you?”] Kandomere asks.  
[“I do speak elvish you know,”] you say at a normal volume.  
Both elves’ hearing pick up on your voice regardless and both of them turn to you. Verona seems genuinely taken aback, “Oh, you do,” she says attempting to return to a cordial tone. “Don’t bother,” you snap, glaring up at her, “you’ve made it very clear how you feel about me.”  
Kandomere looks at you and reaches for your hand on the table but you slide it away from him and cross your arms. “I’m sorry, my love, this is not how I wanted this to go,” he says quietly to you. “As for you, mother, how dare you speak about her like that,” Kandomere says now turning to his mother. “How dare you be so rude and inconsiderate and-“ he stops. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his phone, still vibrating in his hand and looks at the number displayed on the screen. 

“It’s work, I have to take this,” he says excusing himself from the table. You turn in your chair to watch him. Verona finally sits back down and is silent as well. You watch Kandomere pace back and forth for a bit before putting a hand to his face. Your heart sinks a little as he finishes the phone call and returns to the table.  
“You have to go, don’t you?” you ask quietly already knowing the answer.  
He looks at you, “Yes,” he replies.  
“Oh well not to worry I’ll pay for lunch,” Verona chimes in.  
“I already paid for lunch,” Kandomere responds flatly, Verona surprised asks, “When? I didn’t see you-“ Kandomere cuts her off, “When I made the reservation.” His mother just sits back in her chair in stunned silence. You’re not really paying much attention to her anymore though, you’re only focus is on Kandomere. When he turns back to you he doesn’t miss the growing concern in your eyes. His jaw tightens a little as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the car keys and hands them to you. As you take them from him he says, “Montehugh is already on his way over, he’ll be here in a few minutes.” You look back up at him even more worried now; Montehugh wouldn’t be coming to get Kandomere if it wasn’t serious. Standing up from the table you take Kandomere’s hand in your own and the two of you walk outside together.

When you stop next to the street you lace your fingers in his and just stare at his hand for a moment. Kandomere using his free hand rests it under your chin and gently raises your eyes to meet his.  
He doesn’t want to leave either, but he has to.  
You both know he has to.  
He leans in and you close your eyes as he kisses you. When the two of you break the kiss neither of you pull away from the other. You rest your forehead against his, gently rubbing back and forth. Kandomere reaches up and pushes the hair out of your face, slowly caressing the shell of your ear, before coming to rest on your cheek.  
“Come back to me,” you finally say, he pulls back to look at you, face serious.  
“There is no power on this Earth that could keep me from you,” Kandomere says.  
You lean in and kiss him again, this time slower hoping somehow to keep him with you in this moment. Kandomere pulls away and looks behind him, you glance over his shoulder to see Montehugh pulling up to the curb. Kandomere turns back to you and brings your hand to his lips once more, to kiss your knuckles. 

“I love you,” you say, “I love you, too,” he responds and pulls away from your touch entirely. Leaning down you wave at Montehugh in the car, who waves back and offers you a small reassuring smile, and you smile back. Watching Kandomere get in the car, you whisper, “Be safe.” He turns to look back at you and says, “I will” before closing the door. You watch the two of them drive off. 

You watch until you see the car disappear from view.  
And then you watch a little while longer.

“You really love him don’t you?” you hear a voice ask behind you. Turning around you see Verona standing there, you don’t know how long she’s been standing there, but you don’t really care either. You turn to look back down the street and say softly, “I do,” before turning around to walk back to the car, keys in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I put the elvish in brackets to be easier to read
> 
> I have a tumblr where I also have been posting these fics:
> 
> http://warriorofdragons.tumblr.com


End file.
